


Dream Centric Oneshots

by M0nochromatic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, No Smut, Other, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0nochromatic/pseuds/M0nochromatic
Summary: Taking requests here! Rules are in the first chapter. Also cross-posted on Wattpad.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Everyone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm taking requests here when I have time and literally no motivation.

Things I won't write:

No smut. Like no. Go somewhere else for that.

No shipping minors.

No too explicit gore.

I am a Dream apologist so I prefer good Dream, not villain Dream.

I can't write highschool AUs, I'm sorry :(

I also don't like DNF so I'm not gonna write any, sorry DNF lovers

Things I will write:

Fluff

Angst

Dream Harem

Poly Relationships (I can't write this that well tho)

Most ships (No minors/ people that's already married or uncomfortable with shipping) but sibling dynamics are okay.

Platonic relationships!

Requests in comments!

Thank you!


	2. Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Rinesa_1212!

Dream launched himself into the lava once again, burning alive as more and more death messages popped up in the communicator. This has become a new game for him, hurting himself in anything he could find. He believed no one would come to save him anyways, since he took away everything they owned and loved. Burn scars and bruises littered his already frail arms and his mask shattered on the floor. The mechanical whir sounded out and he recognised that sound. Someone was coming in to visit. The person walked in, and he realised that it was Puffy that was coming to visit him. She didn't even need to glance at his face to know that he has been hurting himself.  
"MY DUCKLING!" She ran over to the man and started to check his wounds.  
"Dream, have you been hurting yourself?" She asked in her most serious voice that she could manage while trying not to cry. The silence dragged on.  
"....Yes." He muttered. That was enough for Puffy's defences to break as she let out a loud sob.  
"My dreamling.. I'm sorry..." She sobbed as she held the man she sees as her son in a tight hug. Dream slowly but surely hugged back.  
"I'm getting you out of here." She picked up the boy and walked towards the lava. Dream didn't complain since he didn't have the energy to anyways. Lifting up the boy she wondered, when had her dreamling get so light?  
"SAM!" She yelled into the microphone connected to the warden's room. The creeper hybrid looked at her.  
“I know what you’re thinking Puffy, he’s not allowed to go outside of his cell. He’s too dangerous.” He shrugged. “President’s orders.”  
“Please? Just for like a few minutes? You can tag along was well, I just want him to see the outside world again and get some fresh air…” Puffy begged. Sam thought for a long time before finally nodding.  
“Fine, but only for ten minutes. I’m coming along with you to ensure that he doesn’t do anything bad and run off.” Sam replied, picking up his netherite axe.  
“Thank you so much Sam, I owe you one.” Puffy grinned. She held Dream bridal style as she waited for the lava platform to arrive. Hopping on the blocks, the platform moved slowly to the other side. Sam greeted the two and followed them outside the prison structure. Puffy placed her duckling on the grass as she sat down besides him.  
Stroking his hair, she asked “Dream, why did you do those things?” The sheep hybrid asked.  
“I didn’t mean for this to happen, I just wanted everyone to be together. To be happy.” He chuckled dryly. “I guess I did it.” He looked over the hills to see the people having fun together without him.  
The hybrid teared up. “But at what cost?” She murmured.  
“Would you like to see Schlatt, duckling?” She questioned, tilting her head.  
“Sure!” Dream’s eyes lit up. “Could I?”  
“Of course.” She chuckled at his reaction. Taking out her communicator, she sent a message to one of the SMP’s ghosts. There was a poof sound as the said ghost appeared behind them, startling the 21-year old.  
“Hey Schlatt!” Puffy waved to the horned man.  
“Hey Puffy. Hey kid.” Schlatt waved back to the duo. The green man saw the ghost and his expression brightened.  
“Dad!” He cheered. “You’re here! I haven’t seen you for a long time!” He immediately ran over the goat and hugged him.  
“Heh, missed you too kiddo.” Schlatt ruffled his hair and picked him up, swirling him around like they used to do.  
“Sorry to interrupt your family conversation, but his time is up.” Sam butted in.  
“Oh, okay, bye Dad! Bye Mom!” He waved at the two hybrids as he was led away by the warden.  
“Oh, and wait, Sam!” Puffy ran over.  
“Yeah?” Sam turned his head to her.  
“When can I schedule another visit?” She asked.


End file.
